


Golden Age

by Aredhel_M



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 13:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16954776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aredhel_M/pseuds/Aredhel_M
Summary: 这是黄金年代，巴黎的午夜，他们只想做两个快乐的麻瓜。





	Golden Age

这是黄金年代，巴黎的午夜，他们只想做两个快乐的麻瓜。

“是梦。”沉默了良久，他终于开口。  
对面的金发男人勾起半边嘴角，随手掐灭香烟。“如果你觉得是。”  
“噢，很好。”他毫无情绪地笑了笑，“那不是了。”  
“我一直不是很明白，”格林德沃双手指尖相触，连成一座金字塔，模糊地朝窗外看了一眼，“你为何总是把这些细枝末节的东西看得如此重要？”  
邓布利多不安地看了眼怀表，发现时间停在了午夜十二点整。他猛地合上表盖。  
“霍格沃茨里还藏着多少门钥匙？”他问道，并不指望格林德沃能如实相告。  
如他所想，金发男人只是暧昧地笑了笑，“我想，很少有学生会敢在宵禁之后夜游校园，也很少有夜游校园的学生碰巧进了有求必应屋，屋子里还立着那面镜子。”  
他眼里终于有了情绪，还没来得及打磨好用以针锋相对的词句利剑，格林德沃又开口道：“告诉我，你看到了什么？”

在他连续失眠两周后，邓布利多发现酒精也无法溺死失眠和噩梦。  
他和衣半倚在床头，将塔楼窗外星星的东升西落看了很多遍。那些绚丽的轨迹在他的视网膜上留下亮色的残余，凤凰栖息在木架上，安静地梳理着羽毛，觉察到他的视线后抬头看了他一眼，复又把脑袋埋到羽毛里睡了过去。  
起先他怀疑是睡前喝了太多的茶，于是伯爵灰换成了蜂蜜牛奶和稀释枫糖浆。而这就跟酒精一样不起任何作用，他清楚地记得梦境里每一个细节，那时他还没有学会如何与寄生的噩梦共存，于是他只能寻求有求必应屋的庇护。  
有求必应屋对他的回应永远只有一面镜子，后来那镜子也变成了噩梦里的最后一根稻草。多少次他徘徊在虚假与现实之间，脑海里砥砺碰撞的对立想法几乎能把人逼疯。他只是注视着镜子，一遍遍地观望着那个逝去夏天的残存倒影，以审视的、居高临下的视角，注视着自己的沉沦和意乱情迷。  
他如何能心安理得地义无反顾？  
“要我说，你就是顾虑太多。你害怕失去，已经到了恐惧的程度。”格林德沃对他伸手相邀，“走向我，我把整个世界的光与影全都赠与你。”  
第一次，他答应了。  
他说：“好。带我走。”  
他也伸出手，颤抖的指尖仿佛暴露在空气中缺氧的鱼，挣扎，渴望，不甘——最后触到那冰冷的镜面。格林德沃的笑容一瞬间变得狰狞，他的面容和金发倏而化作漆黑的鸦羽，笑声肆意可怖，回荡在有求必应屋高耸的穹顶之下。他仓皇逃离了那阴暗冰冷的地方，逃离自己的欲望。  
后来他便犹豫，不再敢触碰那冰冷的水银镜面，只是隔着一段距离，用迷茫绝望的眼神抚摸着夏日倩丽的剪影。  
“你是什么时候把厄里斯魔镜做成门钥匙的？”他没有回答格林德沃的问题，他连嘲讽都不屑一顾。  
“回答我的问题。”对面人沉下声音，坐直了身体直视着他的眼睛。

他看到了什么？  
起先确实是一双羊毛袜。很多年前，在他十六岁的时候。  
那双袜子被安娜握在手里，他看见她日夜织就，而后赠与父亲。那是个圣诞节还是复活节他记不清了，他站在节日欢乐的背景里做一个微笑的陪衬，这时他渴望被忽略。他以为自己早已深谙破碎和隔阂的形态，直到镜子里的安娜再也笑不出来。  
他再次逃回学校时，离那场圣诞节或复活节的盛宴不过数年之隔，而镜中人早已变为金发异瞳的青年。  
另外一次，他在镜中看见教堂。  
最开始他不明白为何有求必应屋有高耸宽阔的穹顶，这让他想起麻瓜的教堂，年幼时随父亲做弥撒，恰好撞见新婚。那记忆潜伏在他脑海里，逐渐风化成象征着快乐和幸福的石碑，于是在这么多年后，他再一次与教堂重逢。  
教堂里的主人公仍是他们。邓布利多对此有些愧疚，他本以为对安娜和父母的悔恨会成为那欲望之源，可这么多年来他却只在镜中看到过那个青年。有时还有他自己，不过都是很多年前的事了，他试图这么安慰自己，可一身西装礼服的青年盖勒特微笑着朝他伸出手。  
他记得麻瓜缔结婚姻关系时要对彼此说的誓言，无论平穷与富有，疾病还是健康，相爱相敬，永不分离。他觉得可笑，同时感到悲哀。  
若是宿敌呢？  
“那不妨碍我爱你，阿不思。”那金发青年一袭燕尾礼服，带着白手套朝他款款走来。  
他僵在原地，眼神复杂。  
“这是什么地方？”盖勒特问道。  
他动了动嘴唇，颤抖着答道：“教堂。是麻瓜的圣坛。是他们举行婚礼和葬礼的地方。”  
“婚礼？”盖勒特走到他面前，微笑着凝视着他的眼睛，“是怎么一回事？”  
他垂下眼睫，“相爱的人会由牧师宣读誓言，彼此承诺永不相弃后，他们会被允许亲吻。”  
盖勒特笑了，“你听起来很心动。不过在我们那，誓言是这么说的。”  
青年收敛了笑容，神情肃穆。他用左手抽出魔杖，右手做出抬举的姿势，“以此手宣誓，我将化解你的苦难。”  
随后他轻点杖尖，一只金杯凭空出现，被他优雅地握在手中。  
“你杯中常满，因我便是你的美酒。”  
那金杯倏然起火，燃成一支蜡烛。“我将用这支蜡烛在黑暗中照亮你前方的路。”  
他停顿了一下，而后恍然一般取下胸前挂着的死亡圣器项链，将那标志着复活石的圆环套在阿不思左手无名指上，“用这枚戒指，我请求你……为我所有*。”  
他似乎是同意了亲吻，可现在他记不清了。

“你用不着想镜子，”格林德沃不悦地敲敲桌子，“我不就在你面前？”  
他回过神来，“我怎么就非要看到你？”  
格林德沃挤出一个傲慢的微笑，“你只能看见我。我知道。”  
“你什么都不知道。”他嗤笑一声，扭过头去。  
“我什么都知道。”格林德沃坚持道。  
“你知道什么？”他仍不看他。  
格林德沃越过桌子，强势而偏执地扣住他的下巴，盯着他的眼睛一字一句地说道：“只要欲望一天存在于你心中，你就永远不会背叛我。”

圣人邓布利多。他们是这么说的。  
可他记得月夜下潮湿的吻和山坡上凤凰的挽歌。那时候，连炎夏都如此温柔，微风像没入湖底的回音，由远及近，由近而远，在他记忆里逐渐扩散、稀释、最终以这些碎片残存。  
他体会到一种俗世的愉悦，近乎渎神一般的快感。  
他不说话。

“看着我。”格林德沃说，“你只能看着我。”  
他被紧扣双手，被迫注视着那双异瞳，仿佛冰火共存，原罪的两面。一半冷冽深邃，一半炽热魔魅，那目光将他带入漩涡深处的深渊——“告诉我。”  
“告诉我，我会引万丈火焰将那些噩梦焚烧得如同黎明一般干净；告诉我，你所渴望的一切循环往复，去而复返，只需一句简单的陈述，我会给你解脱——”  
这时，他不太能确定这到底是现实还是梦境。格林德沃握着他的手，他的手心炽热滚烫，牢牢地握着他颤抖的双手。被火灼伤的孩子依旧向往火焰，他需要一个预言，预言他坚守自己的地界，绝不跨过那道蓝焰。  
他听见自己说，“你对我有致命的吸引力，该死的，这毫无疑问。二十多年前的夏天你就应该明白这一点，我无法拒绝你。但不是在这里，不是现在。我虽然迷恋你，但我不认同你的看法，更不会加入你。”  
“我不是来陪你叙旧的。”他长舒一口气，仿佛终于逃离战场，回到自己的高地。  
“啊，我知道，但我这么多年我从未停止回味——那个夏天。”格林德沃的语气十分暧昧，仿佛温热的水流淌过皮肤，所经之处蒸腾起白色的雾气。  
“我是来当说客的，或许你可以告诉我，这个世界离我们想要的那样还有多少路要走。”那人仍紧握他的双手，他皱了皱眉，却无法抽离。  
“是你，不是我们。我们没有什么共同理想可言了。”  
“只要我还活着，格林德沃，你就永远不会看到那一天的到来。”  
“你这样让我很伤心，亲爱的。那个微笑着赞同我的漂亮男孩，你把他藏到哪里去了？”  
“别这么幼稚。”邓布利多冷笑一声，“我以为我的立场你已经很清楚了。”  
“啊，真令人失望。”格林德沃故作惋惜地长叹一声，终于放开了他，对着窗外打了个响指。  
这时落地钟的指针又开始走动起来，大街小巷重新被汽车熄火、酒瓶碎裂和嘈杂的谈话声填满，熙熙攘攘的人群蜂拥而至，吧台驻唱的歌手弹起了调子轻快的钢琴曲。  
格林德沃带他来了一个麻瓜的酒馆。  
邓布利多皱了皱眉，随即听到一声愉悦的大喊：“啊哈，如果不是没有手套，我现在就要和你比上一场。”来人身材高大，二十岁出头，正是意气风发的年纪，他不知道格林德沃还能和麻瓜做朋友。  
“没有手套，我也随时奉陪。”格林德沃朝来人举杯道。那人和一对同样年轻的夫妇同行，那对夫妇似乎很受欢迎，许多人上前来和他们打招呼，并称呼道：“菲茨杰拉德先生。”  
邓布利多把魔杖藏在袖筒里，正头疼该怎么离场，就听格林德沃轻快地介绍道：“阿不思，这是厄内斯特·海明威。”

邓布利多礼节性地点了点头，伸出右手。  
海明威重重地握了握邓布利多的右手，菲茨杰拉德隔着透明的葡萄酒杯看到格林德沃皱了皱眉。  
“你打拳击吗？”  
“呃……不？”  
“登山吗？”  
“我所在的地方只有些小丘陵。”  
“打猎吗？”  
“其实……并不能算。”  
海明威有些失望，“你是什么？你和他一样也是巫师吗？”他看见邓布利多犹豫了一下，解释道：“噢，我之前是对巫师有过偏见*，但你的朋友的火焰能放倒一只美洲狮。”  
“他差点被那狮子咬断胳膊。”泽尔达插话道。  
邓布利多笑了，“我是个教育家，偶尔写写书。”  
“噢，司格特！他说他写书。”泽尔达朝她丈夫招了招手，海明威摇摇头，菲茨杰拉德穿过人群向这边走来。  
那是个金色鬈发的青年，身材高挑，大眼睛，薄嘴唇，看上去一派天真。  
“你好。如果你不介意的话，你最近在写什么？”

“你疯了。”邓布利多被他们推搡到舞池中央，格林德沃从容地作出邀请的姿态，熟练得仿佛本能。  
歌手换了轻快柔软的曲子，“为什么不呢？让我们坠入爱河。”  
“为什么不呢？”格林德沃意有所指地笑了笑，搂过他的腰开始跳舞。  
“我不明白。”他被格林德沃带着舞蹈，“我觉得你也不明白。  
“是，我也不明白。”格林德沃顺从地答道，退开一段距离让他转了个圈。  
“嘿。”他脸红了，并确定不是因为喝了酒。  
“我想，大概他们也不太明白。”格林德沃扫了一眼欢闹的人群说。  
“明白……什么？”  
“他们管这个叫——黄金年代。”

晚些时候舞会散了场，他们在塞纳河边散步，淅淅沥沥下起了雨。邓布利多看着雨滴落在两人周围，形成一个透明的保护罩，“你在想什么？”格林德沃问道。  
邓布利多笑了，“这么多年后第一次见面，竟不是你死我活。魔法部要失望了。”  
格林德沃拉过他的手，轻轻在他的手背落下一个吻。  
“我在想，夏天可真短暂。”  
邓布利多眨了眨眼，眼角滑过几滴液体，不知是雨水还是泪水。

最后他终于还是想起那个夏天。  
“这个咒语，有个致命的缺陷。”阿不思盯着那只血红色的玻璃瓶沉思道。  
盖勒特双手圈住他握着瓶子的那只手，在他唇角落下一个吻，“我不在乎。”  
他笑了，“我知道。所以我只是告诉你。”  
“那么，告诉我，是什么？”  
“缔结血咒的双方，如果有一方感情淡却或变了心，血咒便立即终止。”  
“是失效了吗？”  
“不，亲爱的，”他轻轻蹭了蹭盖勒特的指尖，说道：“是死亡。是血脉相连的两颗心脏的死亡。”

“夏天……向来短暂。你才知道吗？”他笑了，凝视着那双绚丽的眼瞳里闪过的白光。  
“不。”格林德沃轻声说。  
“我从尚未开始时就知道了。”

 

邓布利多望着自己焦黑的手指，想着自己六十年前那句没有问出的话。  
知道了什么？是他们会分道扬镳还是数十年如一日爱情热忱不曾消退？  
也许他什么都知道，什么都明白，他们只能拥有那一个短暂的夏天，那义无反顾并一去不返的往日时光，他称它为——黄金年代。

 

*求婚誓词改编自《僵尸新娘》，瞎翻译  
*《流动的盛宴》里提到过一个穿长袍的神秘主义者，海明威好像不是很喜欢他。


End file.
